Turtle
|Race= Turtle |Date of birth=237 Before Age |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height= |Weight= |FamConnect=Master Roshi (best friend and companion) Unnamed Son Future Turtle (Alternate timeline counterpart) }} Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit. Biography Dragon Ball Meeting Goku & Bulma After a year of being lost while picking mushrooms, Turtle ended up in Skull Valley one morning where he met Goku and was almost mistaken for a rock. After Bulma gave him some sea water, Goku decided to take Turtle 100 miles on his back to return him to the sea. On the way he was going to be eaten by a Bear Thief but Goku defeated him very easily and continued on their way. When he got brought back, he went back to Kame House to get his owner, Master Roshi who rewarded Goku with the Flying Nimbus and Bulma with the three star Dragon Ball. Turtle saw Goku again when he came with Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Roshi but Turtle reminded Roshi that he accidently threw it out and Roshi had to go and put the flames out himself. While Roshi trained Goku and Krillin, Turtle went on vacation. Returning from Vacation & Red Ribbon Army When Turtle returned from his vacation, Goku and Bulma were at Kame House awaiting a submarine that Krillin and Launch were currently using. Turtle was reunited with his lost son when Goku was catching fish during his wait. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin left, Captain Dark came and tried to take over the island but was defeated by Roshi. Turtle helped by making Launch sneeze and turn into her bad form defeating a muscular man who was going to shoot her. When they return, General Blue managed to make it on the island tying everybody up, even Turtle with magic ropes. Launch's good form came back and saved the day when she released Goku and he got rid of the bomb. Turtle later joins everybody else when they attempt to help Goku fight off the Red Ribbon Army but when they got to the base they were already defeated by Goku. Later, Turtle was seen at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament with Launch, Puar, Oolong and Bulma. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Invasion Turtle is seen at Kame House with Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi when Goku arrives with Gohan. Little Gohan is seen riding on him happily, and witnesses Raditz inform Goku of his past and who he really is, and kidnaps Gohan, but is later defeated by Piccolo and Goku teaming up. A year later, he is seen with everybody else watching the fight against the Saiyans on television. Garlic Jr. Saga In episode 117, Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday at Kame House with Roshi, Krillin, Maron, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Android Saga Turtle defends Maron from two males who arrived at Roshi's Island and tried to take advantage of her. Turtle beats both of them up using Martial Arts. Maron tries to thank him by kissing him but Turtle hides his head in his shell because he doesn't want to be distrusting to Krillin. This upset Maron however and she leaves the island, much to Turtle's shock. Buu Saga Turtle is seen at Kame House with Master Roshi when Gohan tells Krillin about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. It is likely that Turtle was killed when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, but was revived when Dende wished for everyone on Earth to be revived by Porunga. Near the end of the Buu Saga, Turtle appears at Bulma's party. He is later seen at Mr. Satan's party in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Dragon Ball GT Saying Goodbye to Goku He is one of the few characters that Goku bids farewell to after departing with Shenron. Alternate Timeline Turtle is also seen in the special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, where he, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar are hiding in a submarine near Kame House. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Live-action Movie Turtle appears in the 1990 Korean adaption, Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. He is not played by an actor but instead a puppet with a voice actor. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Most media), Chris Cason (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Trivia *In the Japanese version he is called Umigame. An ongoing joke in early Dragon Ball sagas (and in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) is for Goku to call him Urigome by mistake (which means "blockhead.") *In the anime it is revealed that he has a son. *His power level is 0.001 early in Dragon Ball Z, when Bulma tests Raditz's scouter in the Vegeta Saga. His power level appears to have changed in a later filler episode, in which Turtle easily fends off a pair of young men to protect Maron. Since a human is previously shown to have a power level of 5, it is unlikely that Turtle would be able to defeat two apparently younger and fitter men if his power level were 0.001, meaning that either Turtle trained himself, or was not showing his full power when Bulma originally scanned him. This means that he might have the ability to lower his power level when not is use. However, in the manga (Dragon Ball vol.7, p.21), after stating to his troops that Master Roshi and Launch defeated Red Ribbon Army Squad B at the Kame House, General Blue states "And they didn't even have to unleash the Turtle!!". This statement implies that either he does indeed have some power that would be more than a match for regular humans, or General Blue was misled. *In the 10th anniversary special, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Turtle is shown to say that for some reason, he believes he is a tortoise instead of a sea turtle, though he is mistaken, since only turtles have flippers a fact in the special which is pointed out by Bulma. *At roughly 1000 years of age, Turtle is actually older than Master Roshi himself. Gallery BulmaTurtleGokuDragonBall.png|Bulma and Goku meet Turtle TurtleFisher.png|Turtle, while Roshi is fishing on him Turtle(PtP).png|Turtle in The Path to Power Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters who can't fly